


I wish you the best

by SpookyEvie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Doesnt have to be, Dream SMP Election, Dream Smp, M/M, argument, kind of a ship?, were pretending George is a good vp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyEvie/pseuds/SpookyEvie
Summary: Dream shook his head. “George, you're working with a tyrant!”“Some would say I always have.”OrGeorge and Dream have a disagreement over L’Manburg's new government. It doesn’t end well. Worst of all, George is starting to think Dream may have been right.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	I wish you the best

“We need to talk.”

George looked up in surprise. He hadn’t expected to hear from Dream for a while, especially not in the white house of Manburg. 

“Why are you here?” He said, not really interested in the talk Dream wanted to have. He had work to do after all, he hadn’t come to the starkly grey building by choice. Its unfurnished rooms and unpleasant tones made the place uninviting all together, and he wanted to be in and out as fast as he could. 

Dream gestured to the door, which George closed before setting his stuff down. He took off his mask, revealing his face. “I wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” 

This is unfair, George thought. Dream had been so subtly angry at him ever since he found out he was working with Quackity, and now he was acting all sad? Dream was just jealous. He had to be, like a child on the school ground not wanting his friend to play with any other kids. 

George looked at Dream's face, which had a tone of sadness to it that normally would’ve made him concerned. Now all he felt was annoyance. “I've been busy, helping run a country and all-“

“I miss you.” Dream interrupted.

George clenched his jaw. “What do you even want me to say to that?”

“Why are things so different now? Ever since you’ve gotten involved with this government you’ve been so distant.” Dream paused, as if he was unsure if he wanted to continue. “That’s what I wanted to talk about actually, the new government.”

“What about it?” George asked. 

“I don't think you should be a part of it. Before you say anything, just hear me out.”

George thought about it. Dream had never actually tried to talk him out of the election or being in the government , he had even almost encouraged it. Through a thick layer of hurt tones and comments made too quiet for George to hear of course, but encouragement non the less. He had thought democracy would be good for L’manburg.

“Fine.”

“Jschlatt is not fit to be the president of L’manburg. His literal first act as president was to banish the founders of the country. He tore down their walls, he has no respect for their history.” Dream said. 

“Didn’t you cause most of their history? I don’t understand why you wouldn’t be happy that it's gone. You weren’t even allowed in L’manburg under Wilbur Soot’s administration.”

“You can't just erase history. Even if I do look like the bad guy, it's still important. Maybe it’s important that we’re not allowed in the country, after what we did. Maybe it makes sense.” Dream looked down regretfully. “It doesn't matter though, it's not about me. This is a corrupted government in the making.” 

“You can't be serious. Do you remember what Manburg was like before?”

Dream looked up. “That’s another thing, probably the most telling of them all. He tried to rename the country. I don’t know how much clearer it could be, George.”

“He didn’t try, he did. It's Manburg now. He’s a good president, doing good things for the country. Just look around, it even looks better.” George replied tiredly. He didn’t really want to have this conversation today. 

“I have looked around, have you? No one is happy here. Almost every original member of L’manburg no longer likes to live there. He’s put Niki in jail, and have you seen Tubbo recently? You don't know him probably even as well as I did, but he's like a shadow of his former self. Have you even seen the kid so much as smile?”

George looked around the room. He hadn’t been in L’manburg recently, and he was paying for his absence in paperwork. Paperwork he really needed to get to right about now.

“Schlatt rules with fear. He’s nothing like Wilbur or Tommy. I don't know how blind you have to be to ignore it.” There was growing impatience in his tone.

“You’re just jealous I married Ninja”

“Don’t you fucking dare make this about Ninja and that sham of a wedding.” Dream said in an exasperated voice. George just raised an eyebrow. “And I am not jealous. I just wish you would’ve told me. Getting a piece of paper reading only “I am married -signed Gogy” in the mail from a child only wanting to cause trouble was not the way for me to find out.”

George rolled his eyes. “Well I guess he succeeded!” He said, officially angry.

“This isn’t about whatever jealousy you think I’m feeling, this is about you working for a corrupted government!” 

“Corrupted, Dream we were democratically elected! We won the election fair and square!” George protested. 

“You won through a loophole, half of your campaign was considered a joke! Most people voted for Wilbur and Tommy.” Dream’s voice was just below a shout.

“How can you possibly think those two are better leaders? They planned to rig the election in their favor. Tommy’s scammed you more times than I can count.”

Dream made eye contact. “Even so, they are twice the leaders you three will ever be.”

George scoffed, swallowing his hurt. “Just admit you can't handle it that I finally have power over something you don't. Admit you’re controlling and let it go! It barely has anything to do with you. I finally have something of my own, I’m not stuck in your shadow anymore and you’re set on destroying it.”

Dream shook his head. “George, you're working with a tyrant!” 

“Some would say I always have.” George's expression was cold.

Dream looked at him in shock, then sighed. “Do you really believe that?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Maybe…” Dream looked at the floor, eyes somber. “Maybe some things need to change.” 

George looked up from where he had been boring a hole in the wood flooring, surprised and a little scared. Even though he wasn’t happy with Dream, he was scared of what change could mean for them. 

Finally, Dream spoke. “I’m leaving.” 

George froze. “What?”

“Not for long, just a week or two, maybe three. Do you remember how I was going to meet up with a bunch of people this October?” When George nodded, he continued. “Maybe this is a good opportunity to do that. I need to distance myself from this, I shouldn’t get involved in another war.” He picked up his mask from where he had presumably dropped it.

“I don’t think I’m a villain, George. I never meant to control you, or limit you in any way. But if that’s how you feel, maybe what we have isn’t good.”

George felt panic rise up in his throat as he searched for words to say that could change Dream’s mind. He had only been angry, it was really no big deal, he was just in denial about Schlatt’s governing… Nothing Dream would accept. Although he had dismissed Dream's words earlier, he really did miss being with him. He started to question whether it was worth it.

Sensing his panic, Dream opened his mouth to speak. “I’m not saying we're done, but maybe with everything going on this could be a nice…. break. ”

George was speechless. Dream got up slowly, allowing George to process what he had said as he went to an enderchest in the room to start packing. When he turned his attention back to Dream, he had stopped at the desk with a piece of paper and a quill. He scribbled some words down, then threw the paper away and packed an empty book. He turned back to George. 

“Goodbye, George. I wish you the best of luck with L’manberg.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He resisted the urge to correct him. The silence was awkward and somber. They both seemed to understand what had just happened between them, and George was terrified it was permanent.

“You’ll write me?” George asked.

Dream nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Of course,” 

George felt like crying. 

Dream pulled out his mask, securing it over his face. It shielded his face from everyone on the server, except for him and Sapnap.

He knew Dream was waiting for him to say goodbye, but the problem was he didn’t want him to go. Maybe it would stall him here forever, or convince him to stay. He just couldn’t bring himself to say those simple words.

But to George’s dismay eventually Dream sighed, then turned towards the door. As he walked out, George heard a distinct voice nearing.

“Hey, there’s the big man, how's it going pal?” Jschlatt boomed.

George peered out the door, seeing Schlatt, Quackity and Tubbo approach the White House. 

Dream brushed passed them roughly, to which Schlatt put his hands up in mock surprise. “Geez not in the mood to talk today, are we?” 

Quackity jeered along behind him, adding additional comments just out of George’s earshot. Tubbo walked at Schlatt's side looking uncomfortable.

The three entered the house. Schlatt looked him up and down, eyes shining with skepticism. “What’s going on there.”

“Nothing.” George responded, a little two fast. “All you need to know is Dream won’t be involved in the nation’s affairs anymore.” 

Schlatt crossed his arms. “Really?”

“Yeah. He’s leaving the server for a while. We had a bit of a disagreement over the election. Don’t worry about it.” He uttered out. Work forgotten, he rushed out the door. 

Outside in the night air all he heard was the obnoxious laughs of Schlatt and Quackity, and the forced ones from Tubbo. He walked to the side of the cliff the White House and stage was built on and sat down on the edge, letting his legs dangle from the side. He was starting to question his loyalty to the new government after all Dream had said. Especially after seeing Tubbo, who had always looked so happy when he had seen him around the server. Dream had been right, now he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. 

He still didn’t want to admit that Dream could be right about Schlatt though. George had been happy to run as the Vice President, but when he had told Dream he was met with annoyance and feigned indifference. He had chalked it up to him still having hard feelings about the war and hating that George was now involved in it. Maybe to Dream it had felt a little bit like a betrayal.

He sighed. It didn’t matter anyway. Schlatt was his president, and he would support him to the end of the line, no matter what Dream said. He was elected legally, and he was going to do great things for that shithole of a country. Who needed their history and their walls anyway? It was built on a drug van by a man so poor he wrote not having armour into the constitution. Their own Vice President took pride in scamming everyone he could. 

He couldn’t fathom why Dream was so disturbed by it, he wasn’t even legally allowed in L’manburg under Wilbur and Tommy’s rule. 

He took a breath. Waited for the moment he knew was coming.

Dream left the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you want, they make me really happy:))). I was thinking of writing more of this, like maybe having George get killed and Dream having to come avenge him or something... Idk let me know what you think!  
> Also this was written before the Manburg festival.


End file.
